Your Hands, Lips and Heart
by YuriChan220
Summary: "Your lips…your hands…everything…is mine and mine alone." -Ryona


**Your Hands, Lips, and Heart**

 **Pairing: Ryobi x Ryona**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Strangely enough, Shinobi Refle, the dating simulator for Nintedo Switch, released Ryona recently. Ahaha! So to honor her debut, i came up with this, just cause~! I don't know why! Hehehe~!**

 **A-anyways! Please enjoy!**

Ryobi and Ryona, two twin sisters are alone at an empty classroom while the sun sets. Such a perfect moment to just to stare at each other. A blush comes from the younger twin, though she slightly turns her head away to hide it, even though it's useless. Ryona giggles and walks over to her younger sister.

"Ryobi~chan~!" She says singsongly.

"W-what is it?"

"I love~ you~"

"Y-yeah, I know that," Ryobi says. "You don't have to say it again."

"Awwww, but I want to~!"

"Sh-shut up, Baka Inu!" Ryobi smacks the blonde on the head, making her squeal in excitement.

"Ahhhhh~! Hit me more! That felt soooo goooood~!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!?" the brunette smacks her again, making the blonde masochist squeal.

"Ahhhhhhh, soooooo gooood~!"

"Mou! I don't care anymore!" Ryobi turns around and crosses her arms, huffing.

"Hehehe! Oh, Ryobi-chan~! That's why I love you so much~!"

"Yeah…w-whatever…."

There is silence now for a few minutes with just little pants of Ryona and huffing from Ryobi. The older twin looks up at her beloved younger one. Up and down at her appearance. Sure she is flat chested, but does that really matter to Ryona? Of course not. Her heterchromatic eyes also look at Ryobi's long, lovely brown hair tied in her usual low pig tails, her slender body just like hers and white lovely skin. Ryona's cat like smile turns into a small, regular and gentle one. She not only admires her younger sister for her sadism, but also for her care and protection. Those two are always together day and night, fighting with and against each other, protecting one another and pretty much doing their usual shenanigans every day. Ryona never wants any of those to change as long as she is with her beloved Ryobi.

"Are we going home now?" Ryobi asks, breaking the silence. "I'm tired of waiting…here…R-Ryona?" At that moment, just when she turns around, she finds her older sister already about centimeters close to her with a gentle, loving smile on her face, something that the brunette hasn't seen that often.

"Ryobi-chan…~" Ryona's high, squeaky voice is now gentle and smooth as she takes her younger twins hands in hers.

"Wh-what's going on? Ryona, are you planning something?" Ryobi wants to pull away from her, but the blonde's gentle squeeze on her hands just makes her want to say. She has no idea why, though.

"Your hands…" the blonde continues. "They're so soft…so warm..and so smooth. I just want to hold them forever like this."

"W-well of course they are," Ryobi replies. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"I love the way it feels, Ryobi-chan~," Ryona coos. "That's why I'm saying it." She gently rubs her fingers against her palm, making the brunette blush heavily, her breath slightly shaking from her older sister's gentle touch. "Like I said, they're so soft and smooth. It makes me want to do this for hours and hours."

Ryobi opens her mouth to say something, but Ryona takes her younger sister's hand and puts it on the side of her head, cradling it with Ryobi's hand feeling a bit of her short blonde hair. She can't blame her for being so affectionate. Besides, after feeling her older sister's hand, it feels the same as Ryobi's. Soft and smooth and warm. A small smile curls from her lips as she watches the blonde cradle her hand against her head affectionately before gently setting it down, never letting go.

"Geez, this isn't like you," Ryobi chuckles lightly.

"I know," Ryona says as she steps closer to undo her younger sister's ribbons, letting her hair loose. "And also, Ryobi-chan…." She wraps one arm around her waist while tipping her chin. "You haven't worn your hair down in a while. I would like to see it…for my eyes…and for me to see alone."

"R-Ryona….I…" The flat chested of the twins is surprised, but also happy to have her older sister say that. Especially when she undid her pig-tails just for Ryona to see for herself.

Ryona shakes her head with a smile still plastered on her face and leans in to share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. Ryobi's eyes widen, but just for a little bit. Then, her body relaxes as her eyes flutter shut, taking in the passionate kiss her older sister is giving her. Both of them embrace one another with Ryobi wrapping her arms around Ryona's neck. Soft moans are heard while the kissing continues, including tongues caressing each other inside each other's mouths. They pull away just a bit to catch their breath and then dive in for more. They can't help but love each other's lips. Like they were hungering for them ever since they have been standing here in the empty classroom while the sun is setting. They continue kissing until they fee the need to breathe, so they pull away to catch their breath, panting hard from the intense. Their arms are still wrapped around each other and they are just gazing into each other's heterochromatic eyes.

"Ryona…" the brunette breathes.

"Oh, Ryobi-chan~" the blonde presses her forehead against her younger sisters. "I wish this could last forever…~"

"Yes…me too…" Ryobi can't help but agree. This moment feels very nice.

They remain like this while swaying their bodies left and right a little until Ryona breaks the silence.

"Hey, Ryobi-chan…"

"Hm?"

"I want you to know…that you're all I can think about. I love you…from the bottom of my heart. I can love no one else but you. Your lips…your hands…everything…is mine and mine alone." She takes a handful of Ryobi's loose, silky brown locks, gives them a kiss and lets them slide off her fingers." You know why? Because you're my one and ONLY master…Ryobi-chan~"

The brunette blushes heavily, but only for a moment before giving her a peck on the cheek and turning her head away. "Th-this is not just a thanks, you know. I, too, l-love you the most, Ryona. You can be a very annoying mutt, but…m-my love for you….will never change…."

"Ehehe…I'm very glad you're honest for once~" Ryona giggles as she kisses her on the forehead.

"W-well, it's not like you'll hear it from me again…" the brunette says.

The blonde takes her lover's hands in her own, giving them a kiss as well. "I know. But at least you said it to me…and that's just enough."

Ryobi smiles a small smile, nodding. With that, the two walk out of the classroom, hand in hand with Ryobi's hair remaining loose for the rest of the walk towards the dorms.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, I was surprised when Ryona was picked to be added to the dating sim, but you know what? Let's just celebrate her debut. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
